


Still Yours

by Nagron_1991



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shadowhunters, F/M, M/M, Saphael, Shadowhunters - Freeform, a little bit of saphael fluff, don't know how to use these tags, scira - Freeform, there's a bit of scira in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6300025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagron_1991/pseuds/Nagron_1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This heart has been broken. This heart has been fixed. This heart it is open by machiavellian tricks. This heart has its reasons. Its hopes and its flaws. This heart is still mine. Which means it's still yours."</p><p>“I’m outside. Can we talk?”</p><p>Simon took a deep breath as he looked up from his phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Yours

_“I’m outside. Can we talk?”_

Simon took a deep breath as he looked up from his phone. He quietly threw the covers aside and stood up from the air mattress that Scott had given him.

He looked across the room and saw that Scott and Kira were still asleep. He quietly opened the door and stepped onto the hallway leaving the door ajar.

The nerd walked down the hallway and down the stairs. He grabbed Scott’s lacrosse hoodie, which was on the railing. He slipped it on as he walked towards the front door; he took a deep breath and opened the door.

There he stood: Raphael Santiago, his ex boyfriend.

“What are you doing here?” he asked shyly.

“She’s gone. Camille is gone,” said Raphael.

“What?” inquired Simon. He was confused.

“We overthrew her. She’s been killing mundanes and we got her for it. She’s dead,” said Raphael.

Simon’s eyes widened. “What?” he was completely floored. The younger male wasn’t expecting this when he opened the door.

Raphael took a much-needed deep breath even though he didn’t need it. “I love you,” said the vampire. His voice laced with vulnerability.

Simon brought a hand up to his chest.

“And I never stopped loving you. I completely fell in love with you, whenever I’m with you, I simply feel like Raphael. I feel normal and, I’m sorry that I used you…but I love you and I never stopped loving you. I just need to know if you still love me?”

Raphael stood there before him with vulnerability that he hasn’t felt since he was human and it terrified him. He shook his head as he saw the younger male began to think. “No. No lo piensas solo dime, se toda via mi amas,” he said in Spanish.

The younger male smiled at the vampire before him his vision burning with unshed tears. “Yes,” he answered.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little scene from a story that I'm working on. I'm currently looking for a beta reader. The lyrics used are from a song by Jamie Lawson and its called Still Yours.


End file.
